Cette nuit, en haut de la tour
by Code 44
Summary: Peu de temps avant ses noces, la princesse Cadence est convoquée par sa tante, la Princesse Celestia. Traduction du texte original de Sound of Rainfall.


**Cette nuit, en haut de la tour.**

****

La relire n'aidait pas. Peu importait le nombre de fois où l'alicorne passait son doux regard lavande sur le parchemin, les mots n'avaient pas plus de sens que quelques instants plus tôt. Pourquoi être si énigmatique ? Pourquoi être si autoritaire, même ? Les instructions étaient claires dans leur lettrage élégant et raffiné et achevées par un sceau représentant le soleil. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ce soit une erreur ou une farce mais quand même, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Avec un soupir, la jument allongée cligna des yeux pour remettre sa vue au point et relut la lettre une dernière fois. ****

_Chère nièce._****

_Je pense qu'il serait bénéfique pour nous deux que nous parlions ce soir. J'ai tout préparé pour l'annonce publique de ton mariage demain mais il y a des choses dont nous devons discuter en privé. Ne viens pas avec Shining Armor. Je te prie de me retrouver au sommet de la tour d'astronomie dès que tu peux te faufiler hors de ta chambre sans être vue. N'amène que toi-même et la voix de ton cœur. Je t'attendrais._****

_Ta tante qui t'aime._****

_Celestia._****

La princesse Cadence ferma les yeux, se massant les tempes avec ses sabots alors qu'elle reposait magiquement le parchemin jusque sur la table de nuit. Une relecture de plus et l'alicorne était persuadée qu'elle réduisait la mystérieuse lettre en morceaux de frustration.****

_Amener seulement « la voix de mon coeur » ? Ca veut dire quoi ? _****

Avec un soupir, la jument se laissa aller en arrière, sa tête heurtant son oreiller dans un _pof _muet. Portant ses yeux sur le côté, Cadence nota que l'étalon blanc comme neige avec lequel elle partageait son lit dormait depuis longtemps et ronflait légèrement. Une ombre de sourire traversa son visage alors qu'elle roulait sur le côté, touchant légèrement du sabot l'épaule de l'autre poney.****

L'étalon, Shining Armor, eut un soubresaut en réponse avant de tirer la couverture sur son corps et de retomber plus profondément dans son sommeil. Cadence secoua simplement la tête, faisant passer son sabot sur la forme endormie en de doux mouvements circulaires pendant qu'elle essayait de rassembler ses pensées.****

_Et bien...il est dans les vapes. Je devrais pouvoir me « faufiler hors de la chambre sans être vue », comme elle l'a dit si bizarrement._****

L'alicorne roula des yeux, frissonnant légèrement alors que l'air frais de la nuit atteignait sa fourrure, qui n'était plus protégée par la couverture que son fiancé avait enroulé autour de lui. ****

_Je ne devrais pas la faire attendre. Elle a quand même prévu de tout arrêter à Canterlot juste pour un petit moment à moi et à Shining. _**  
**_Le moins que je puisse faire, c'est accepter cette convocation, quelle qu'elle soit. _****

Cadence fit remonter ses sabots pour les dégager complètement de la couverture avant de faire balancer ses jambes et de leur faire toucher le sol. Plusieurs profondes respirations et une série d'étirements plus tard, elle se tenait droite sur ses quatre pattes, secouant la tête dans la demi-obscurité.****

_C'est juste trop étrange. J'aime pas ça. J'aime pas ça du tout. Tante Celestia n'a jamais été une jument de peu de mots et n'a jamais demandé de rencontres en privé non plus. Si elle a quelque chose d'important à dire, elle le dit toujours bien en face, sans jamais blesser personne. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je peux pas amener Shining ? _****

Un fourmillement fit son chemin dans Cadence, commença dans ses sabots et se déversa dans son corps entier en une nuée de picotements et de piqûres, jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses ailes. Depuis qu'elle avait reçu la lettre après un amical dîner, riche en conversation avec l'autre alicorne, quelque chose à propos de la nuit semblait absent. Ou avait été Celestia le reste de la journée et pourquoi garder ça secret ? ****

La confusion et la frustration commencèrent à se combiner, effaçant les pensées de Cadence dans un brouillard d'émotion. La jument ferma les yeux et respira profondément, fit tout ce qu'elle put pour se calmer. Une légère odeur de vanille atteint ses narines. Cadence ouvrit les yeux et marcha silencieusement jusqu'à sa source : une bougie solitaire, qui offrait sa lumière orpheline à la pièce plongée dans le noir. Pensant rapidement, l'alicorne y amena la lettre, enveloppée d'un halo bleu alors qu'elle traversait l'air. Avec un froncement de sourcil, la jument déposa le parchemin sur la flamme, les yeux rivés dessus alors que le papier se consumait devant elle. ****

_Il n'a pas besoin de voir ça. Il s'inquièterait à propos de moi, comme il fait tout le temps. Mais quand même._****

Les ordres étaient les ordres et bien que Cadence avait attendu bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter pour se sentir bien, un tiraillement dans sa poitrine, la poussa à nouveau du coté du lit. Trottant silencieusement autour pour ne pas réveiller l'étalon qui dormait, la discrète jument progressa autour de la couche jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse voir les yeux clos de son fiancé. La vue de son front crispé, comme gravé dans la pierre n'apporta pas un grand réconfort à l'alicorne.****

Hésitante, elle se pencha, elle posa ses lèvres sur sa joue avant de les immobiliser juste au niveau de ses oreilles.****

_Il n'est pas censé savoir. Elle veut que je fasse le mur pour peu importe la raison. Mais je ne peux pas le laisser dans le noir. Quel mal ça lui fait si je lui dis ? _****

- Shining ? Mon amour ?****

Une inspiration brisée fut la réponse de l'étalon et Cadence recula pour lui laisser de la place alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux. Shining Armor laissa échapper un formidable bâillement qui se métamorphosa en sourire satisfait alors que l'image floue de la jument rose se précisait devant lui.****

- Cadenza ?****

Cadence rougit, sourit un peu et remercia le peu de lumière que déployait la petite bougie. **  
**L'usage de son nom de naissance était quelque chose qui lui avait toujours été réservé et seulement en privé.****

Le son de la prononciation du mot étranger fit chavirer son cœur, même après tant d'années. ****

Avec un seul mot, l'alicorne s'était sentie plus sûre d'elle-même et s'était penchée pour un profond baiser.****

Shining Armor y répondit, laissant sa maîtresse prendre la direction des opérations. L'étalon posa doucement un sabot au travers des cheveux multicolores de Cadence avant de se laisser retomber sur le matelas et s'était remis à sourire.****

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'arrives pas à dormir ?****

- Pas exactement.****

Cadence ne tenait pas en place, dansant d'un sabot sur l'autre alors qu'elle soupirait. Même si elle savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'avait voulu Celestia, la vue des yeux de Shining brisés de fatigue, firent s'échapper les mots hors de sa bouche avant qu'elle puisse les arrêter.****

- Tante Celestia veut me voir. Seule.****

- Maintenant ? ****

Shining Armor bâilla une nouvelle fois, déplaçant la couverture et se frotta le nez. ****

-Mais Cadence, il est genre...dodo heure du matin. ****

Cadence rit doucement, amenant un sabot devant sa bouche pour en étouffer le bruit. Une mauvaise blague était était tout ce dont elle avait besoin dans cette situation tendue et entendre les pathétiques tentatives d'humour de son fiancé la fit sourire une fois de plus.****

- Je sais. Je serais rapide. Promets moi que tu vas essayer de dormir sans moi pour un petit moment.****

- Ça va être dur mais je vais faire de mon mieux, répondit la licorne dans un bâillement final, secouant la tête pour dégager sa sombre crinière bleue de devant ses yeux. Amuse toi bien.****

Cadence leva les yeux au plafond, se demandant à quel point son compagnon pouvait parfois être aveugle. Ne pouvait pas t-il voir les signes évidents d'inquiétude de ses traits, l'agitation qui la faisait se déplacer en permanence ?****

- Je le ferais. Rêve de moi, ordonna t-elle en se penchant, capturant les lèvres de Shining Armor en un rapide baiser avant de reculer, le rouge aux joues.****

- Ça m'arrive tout le temps.****

Une rougeur écarlate couvrit le visage de Cadence alors qu'elle s'éloignait, traversant rapidement la chambre pour atteindre la porte d'entrée. ****

Alors que son cœur battait toujours de façon irrégulière alors qu'elle plaçait son sabot sur la poignée de la porte, l'odeur de vanille se fit juste un peu plus douce et plus apaisante qu'elle ne l'avait été plus tôt. ****

Quelques étoiles habillaient la nuit de leurs gouttes de lumière, chacune offrant une belle et une unique protection contre les ténèbres. Cadence garda le regard rivé sur le ciel alors que ses sabots nus heurtaient la pierre dure de la balustrade. La vue des créations de son autre tante avait toujours stupéfait l'alicorne et elle découvrit que le spectacle la ralentit considérablement. Même avec l'appréhension qui ralentissait la marche de ses sabots, la vue d'une telle beauté nocturne valait le coup de prendre encore son temps. ****

_Je ne veux pas être ici. Je ne veux pas lui parler. Tout se déroule à merveille alors pourquoi ce soudain rendez vous en pleine nuit ?_****

Alors que Cadence continuait de marcher sur la pierre, son sabot heurta un rebord, ce qui la fit trébucher et l'obligea à ramener ses yeux sur le chemin. Elle se tenait devant un petit escalier, qui conduisait à la tour qui était sa destination. A son sommet se tenait Celestia, de dos, ses doux yeux magenta tournés eux aussi vers le ciel.****

- Prudence ma nièce. Ce n'est pas bon d'avoir les yeux rivés sur quelque chose de si inaccessible que tu ne vois plus où tu va.****

Cadence toussa et leva un sabot pour dissimuler sa gène. Aussi vite qu'elle le put, elle gravit les marches deux à deux avant de prendre silencieusement place à côté de la grande alicorne. Encore une fois, ses yeux tracèrent leur chemin jusqu'aux étoiles alors qu'elle réfléchissait aux paroles de Celestia.****

_La connaissant, c'est une sorte de métaphore à propos du rendez-vous. Sûrement pas le genre de chose qui va me faire sentir mieux. _****

Malgré ses doutes, Cadence commenca à sourire, entraînée par ses pensées alors que son attention était toujours focalisée là haut, sur les taches de lumière. Une familière sensation de bien-être et de chaleur envahit son corps et la jument rose s'autorisa à se relaxer. Sans même le voir, elle savait que l'aile de Celestia la couvrait et cette sensation agréable chassa au loin toutes ses peurs. Doucement, elle ferma les yeux, heureuse que tout aille bien dans le monde. ****

- Cadence...est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir ?****

Cadence baissa la garde, se laissant plonger plus profondément dans la chaleur prodiguée par l'aile qui l'enveloppait. Elle se sentait protégée sous cet effleurement. Même après tant d'années à se débrouiller par elle-même, quelque chose comme être assez proche de la Princesse du Soleil pour sentir sa chaleur naturelle annihilait les dernières peurs de Cadence et lui en faisait perdre les mots. ****

- Non. J'espère qu'il n'y a rien de grave.****

Le rire de Celestia sortit comme des cloches de verre, résonnant doucement dans la nuit. ****

- Tu n'es pas du genre à aimer les audiences en privé, n'est-ce pas ?****

La jument ensommeillée hocha la tête, touchant plus fort l'aile du nez juste pour se la voir éloignée d'elle. ****

Elle vit Celestia sourire à son air penaud, attendant une réponse à son évidente question.****

- Non, je suppose que non.****

Cadence prit une courte inspiration, avant de baisser la tête et de plisser le nez.****

- Mais ce n'est pas si grave, n'est-ce pas ?****

- « Grave », c'est relatif ma nièce, commença Celestia. Je pense que le mot que je choisirais pour cette situation, ça serait « sérieux ».****

- « Sérieux » ?****

Cadence pencha la tête alors qu'elle s'asseyait lentement sur la pierre, laissant sa fraicheur inonder son arrière train. ****

- Sérieux ne sonne généralement pas bien.****

- Cadence, l'interrompit Celestia, je préfère te prévenir maintenant que ce dont nous avons à discuter n'est pas quelque chose qui te sera agréable à entendre.****

La jeune alicorne se tendit, sachant que ce changement dans la voix signifiait que le temps des plaisanteries était terminée.****

- Dans le même temps, je voulais porter la responsabilité d'avoir cette conversation avec toi avant que tu n'arrives seule à la même conclusion, quand il sera trop tard.****

Tout le confort quitta le corps de Cadence alors que les mots de sa tante touchaient son esprit.****

_Trop tard ? Porter la responsabilité ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut di..._****

_- _Ma nièce, je sais que tu as aimé les avantages qu'il y a être une princesse, bien que jusqu'à maintenant, tu a passé la majeure partie de ta vie comme quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Je ne me trompe pas ?****

Cadence regarda Celestia, perplexe devant face au ton inquisiteur.****

- Et bien oui. Régner n'est pas mon destin alors j'ai pris la vie d'un poney ordinaire. C'est comme ça que j'ai commencé le ponysitting et...tu connais le reste.****

Attendant un rire qui ne vint pas désapointa Cadence alors que Celestia s'éloignait, tournant le dos à la jeune jument. Doucement, la monarque à la robe ivoire secoua la tête, respirant l'air de la nuit alors qu'elle rassemblait ses pensées avant de les formuler. ****

- Mais tu n'es pas un poney ordinaire Cadence.****

Confuse, Cadence se leva pour faire face.****

- Je sais mais ça veut pas dire que je ne peux pas vivre avec eux.****

Une pensée traversa l'esprit de la jument alors qu'elle se relevait et elle fronça les sourcils d'un air peu amusé.****

- Est-ce que c'est à propos de Shining Armor, le fait qu'il est une licorne ? Je pensais que toi, plus que n'importe quel poney supporterait une chose pareille !****

Cadence se retourna lentement, ses yeux pleins de tristesse.****

- Oui Cadence. C'est à propos de ça.****

La jeune princesse se laissa dominer par la rage, ses ailes brassant l'air alors que sa colère gagnait en intensité. ****

- Tante Celestia comment est-ce que tu peux ? Je l'aime de tout mon cœur ! Je me moque de la lignée ou de peu importe le prob...****

Celestia leva son sabot, le dressant devant elle pour réclamer le silence. Malgré son caractère bouillant, Cadence cessa de fulminer et se borna à de profondes respirations. ****

- Tu ne comprends pas. Cadence, tu es une alicorne. Il y a des avantages et des inconvénients qui viennent avec ça. Tu es si intégrée aux trois groupes de poneys que je ne pense pas que tu as réalisé le revers de la médaille de ce mariage.****

- Le revers de la médaille ? _Princesse_Celestia, commencez par parler clairement !****

Cadence se laissait dévorer par la colère, battant furieusement des ailes alors qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Tout l'étiquette s'était envolée alors que ses pensées bouillonnaient, plaçant l'honneur de Shining Armor avant toute autre chose. ****

- Cadence, s'il te plaît !****

Le ton de la voix de Celestia était désespéré. Elle fit un pas en avant et tenta à nouveau de couvrir sa nièce de son aile. Cadence résista et recula, secouant la tête alors qu'elle plantait un sabot dans le sol.****

- Non ! Je n'écouterais pas un mot de plus ! Donne moi une raison de continuer à t'écouter ? Tu me fais venir ici au milieu de la nuit, tu insulte mon fiancé, tu me traite comme une pouliche qui ne connaîtrait pas son propre corps !****

Cadence se mit à faire les cent pas sa poitrine brûlant d'un feu d'exaspération et de colère.****

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dis rien ?****

Celestia abaissa son regard sur la balustrade, sans ciller alors qu'elle se tenait incroyablement calme. **  
**Avec un œil dissimulé derrière sa crinière, la jument se tint silencieuse dans la brise de la nuit, laissant la fraicheur caresser sa fourrure, alors qu'elle choisissait ses mots avec attention. Elle attendit quelques secondes, le temps que la fureur de Cadence redescende. Toujours sans la regarder, Celestia parla doucement.****

- Cadence, quel est mon âge ? Quel est celui de Luna ?****

Cadence s'immobilisa, totalement non préparée à ce qui semblait être une question choisie au hasard. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas comment, ses sabots avaient commencé à s'engourdir et son flanc reposait sur la pierre froide alors qu'elle réfléchissait. ****

- Je n'ai aucune idée. Plus que la plupart des poneys. A moins un millier d'années. Pourquoi ?****

Celestia releva les yeux avec hésitation, cherchant des signes de compréhension en Cadence, seulement pour rencontrer un regard perplexe.****

- Cadence, les alicornes sont immortelles. Nous ne pouvons pas mourir naturellement.****

D'un coup, le monde devint silencieux et l'esprit de Cadence s'effaça. L'engourdissement de ses sabots gagna son corps, asséchant sa bouche et lui faisant cesser tout mouvement. La ponette regarda droit devant elle, droit vers le visage de Celestia et vit la jument en larmes s'approcher d'elle. Une fois de plus la grande aile entoura le corps tremblant de Cadence mais cette fois, tout ce qu'elle sentit, ce fut le froid. ****

La sécheresse de ses lèvres demandaient au moindre mot un effort gigantesque pour être formulé. Cadence cligna des yeux alors que tout autour d'elle n'était plus que brouillard, le monde n'était plus que larmes. Personne ne put dire combien de temps dura ce moment, la tante enlaçant sa nièce qui luttait pour ne pas s'effondrer. De toutes les choses qui auraient pu être dites cette nuit, Cadence ne s'était jamais attendue à ça.****

- Tu es en train de me dire...tu dis que Shining Armor...il...je vais...****

- Oui. C'est inévitable.****

Celestia accentua son étreinte, amenant sa deuxième aile pour calmer les tremblements de sa nièce. ****

- En tant que licorne, il ne sera pas...capable d'être avec toi pour toujours.****

Cadence continua à sangloter, se pressant plus fort contre la poitrine de Celestia. Le problème avait été devant son museau depuis toujours mais personne n'avait attiré son attention dessus jusqu'à maintenant. En quelques secondes, ce qui allait rester comme un des meilleurs jours de sa vie s'était transformé en un des pires. Cadence trébucha, s'accrochant au cou de la grande jument.****

- J'avais peur de cela. J'ai réfléchi pendant longtemps si je devais te le dire, surtout maintenant. Si je n'avais rien fait, je craignais que personne ne t'alerte et que tu n'arrives jamais à cette conclusion par toi-même.****

L'alicorne rose pleura plus fort, ses larmes trempant la poitrine de Celestia alors que les propres larmes de la jument tombaient dans la crinière de Cadence. ****

- Peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi. Je peux parler d'expérience.****

Cadence releva la tête, regardant d'un air désespérée son mentor et parente.****

- Quoi ?****

Celestia prit une inspiration et essuya ses yeux du sabot, battant des paupières pour s'arranger.****

- Il y a plus d'un millénaire, j'étais dans la situation où tu es aujourd'hui. Je n'ai jamais oublié la nuit où j'ai compris que lui et moi, nous n'étions...pas faits pour être compatibles.****

La jeune jument se coucha sur le ventre, regardant dans le vide alors qu'elle écoutait l'histoire. A sa surprise, Celestia s'allongea à ses côtés avant de continuer, ses yeux presque secs et sa voix, claire et assurée. ****

- Cette nuit, j'ai fait un choix. Un choix que tu dois maintenant prendre pour toi-même.****

Cadence continuait de trembler et de renifler, incapable de penser à de telles choses.****

- Que...qu'est-ce que tu as choisi ?****

- J'ai choisi de continuer.****

Le silence régna une fois de plus, épargné par le bruit de la faune qui vivait dans les jardins du château. Cadence resta calme, ses yeux depuis longtemps à court de larmes et sa tête martelée par un terrible et perçant mal de crâne. Elle essaya mais aucune pensée ne pouvait franchir le lac de désespoir dans lequel elle se noyait, tout juste éloigné par le discours de Celestia. ****

- Penser à lui, à combien une part de moi-même est morte quand son heure a été venue, ça me hante chaque jour. Il y a une cicatrice sur mon âme que j'ai peur de ne jamais pouvoir guérir Cadence. Et pourtant, l'amour que nous avons partagé est quelque chose que je n'échangerais pour rien au monde.****

Celestia baissa la tête pour toucher du museau la jument inquiète à ses sabots et ne reçut aucune réponse.****

- Je continue de me demander si j'ai fait le bon choix.****

- Pourquoi ? parvint à croasser Cadence.****

L'alicorne s'éclaircit la gorge, toussant profondément dans son sabot avant d'essayer à nouveau.****

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as dit ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans le savoir jusqu'à plus tard ?****

- Ca n'aurait rendu les choses que plus difficiles, répliqua Celestia. Si ça fait trop mal maintenant, je peux annuler le mariage et vous deux pouvez trouver des partenaires à temps.****

Celestia avait encore levé le sabot pour contraindre Cadence au silence qui avait reprit son air furieux.****

- Je ne dis pas que c'est une bonne initiative mais c'est une option. Tu ne dois pas penser qu'à lui mais aussi à toi. Est-ce que tu veux continuer à aller de l'avant en sachant qu'un jour, ton cœur finira par être brisé ?****

- Je...commença Cadence mais ferma immédiatement la bouche.****

La gravité de la situation commençait à la perdre et le doute était rapide à effacer l'engourdissement.****

- Chère nièce, ce n'est pas une décision facile à prendre. Et c'est une décision très personnelle. S'il te plait, dis moi ce que tu pense, je vais essayer de t'aider à arriver à une conclusion.****

Celestia tint la jument serrée contre elle le plus fort possible avant de s'installer confortablement, sa tête restant au dessus de celle de Cadence. La jeune alicorne accepta la caresse et découvrir qu'elle n'avait plus de larmes à verser alors qu'elle chuchotait.****

- Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur, je ne remettrais jamais en question ça mais maintenant, je peux pas m'empêcher de me demander : est-ce que c'est juste pour l'un ou l'autre de continuer ?****

- Quand je l'ai perdu, commença Celestia, j'ai eu l'impression que mon monde prenait fin. Après avoir tant partagé, après s'être dévoilé des morceaux de nous-même que personne d'autre n'était autorisé à voir, comment cette partie de moi ne pouvait pas mourir avec lui ?****

- Je ne sais pas. Je suppose qu'elle aurait dû mourir. Mais...****

Cadence regarda Celestia dans les yeux, cherchant les réponses que l'autre ponette ne lui donnait pas.****

_Est-ce que je pousse ? Est-ce que je dois la confronter ? _****

Pendant ce temps là, le vent cruel continuait de souffler. Celestia restait silencieuse, presque sans bouger, se bornant à soutenir le regard de sa nièce. C'était un jeu auquel les deux alicornes étaient habituées et Cadence continuait à en apprendre les règles. La princesse allongée ferma les paupières et la réponse vint immédiatement.****

_N'amener que moi même et la voix de mon cœur. C'est ce qu'elle voulait. _****

- Est-ce que ça ne vaudrait pas le coup ? Si je dois connaître l'amour pour pouvoir le partager, comme le dit ma cause...****

Cadence baissa le regard jusqu'à sa cutie mark, souriant tristement à la vue du cœur bleu encadré sur son flanc. ****

- Alors je dois aussi connaître la douleur de la perte qui vient avec. J'ai trouvé ma voie dans le partage des merveilles de l'amour avec ceux qui ne le ressentaient pas mais étant donné mon éducation, je dois aussi apprendre à aider ceux qui ont des tragédies amoureuses. ****

- Noble. Mais est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu clinique ?****

Cadence regarda la jument, perturbée par ses paroles.****

- Tu parle d'un point de vue rationnel Cadence. Ton cœur se soucie des autres, comme tu l'as toujours fait mais l'expérience m'a appris que quand on arrive aux idylles, le rationnel n'a pas son mot à dire. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens à un niveau personnel ? Est-ce que tu l'aime assez pour rester à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin ?****

Si rien d'autre ne pouvait être dit, Cadence aurait été d'accord pour dire que la nuit avait été remplie de surprises. Des larmes fraiches coulèrent sur ses joues, bien qu'elle était incapable de dire d'où elles pouvaient bien venir. L'engourdissement devint fugace, remplacée par une chaleur désespérée et triste alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et commençait à penser. ****

Les souvenirs d'autres soirées sous les étoiles, de baisers brûlants et de s'assoir silencieusement ensemble, se perdre dans ses pensées. Revenir à la maison trouver un bouquet et une lettre rapidement écrite, s'excusant de son absence et lui promettant le monde quand il reviendrait. Le jour où il l'avait perdue, quand ils avaient le matin suivant, partagé leurs secrets et bien plus dans un bosquet isolé. La nuit où il l'avait demandée en mariage, jurant de toujours être à ses côtés, peu en importait le prix pour tenir cette promesse.****

- Je suis prête. Lui refuser mon amour pour sa sécurité serait nous trahir tous les deux et il m'a tout donné.****

Cadence se releva, battant des ailes et souriant à travers ses larmes alors que Celestia hochait la tête d'encouragement.****

- J'ai juré de me donner toute entière à lui, comme lui à moi. Tout mon amour, tous mes doutes, toutes mes peurs sont siens comme les siens sont miens. C'est un autre test de notre serment et je ne compte pas le briser.****

Celestia étendit une aile, passant doucement ses plumes sur la joue de Cadence pour en essuyer la trace des larmes. ****

- Je suis heureuse d'entendre ça Cadence. Tu as ma bénédiction et mon éternel support. Maintenant que tu sais ce que tu sais, ça risque d'être difficile de ne pas penser au futur. N'hésite pas à venir me voir dès que tu en auras besoin, je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour t'aider. Ca ne sera pas une partie de plaisir.****

- Je serais la seule à prendre ce chemin avec lui. Même quand...il ne sera plus là. Parce qu'il ne quittera jamais mes pensées.****

- Alors je ne te demande qu'une chose, en retour de mon offre d'être un point d'appui.****

Cadence prit une grande inspiration, faisant de son mieux pour retrouver son calme. Encore une fois son regard se porta sur les étoiles, inhalant l'air frais et laissant la morsure du vent frapper son corps.****

- Tout ce que tu veux.****

- Ne fais pas la même erreur que j'ai faite, dit mystérieusement Celestia. Va le voir. Chéris chaque moment que vous passez ensemble et remercie chaque jour l'amour que vous partagez. Le temps pour lui, est fini et lui donner moins que cela serait une insulte à votre amour.****

- Je le ferais, renifla Cadence alors qu'elle préparait ses ailes pour le décollage. Je te promets, je le ferais. Mon amour pour lui est pur et ne vacillera pas, malgré la situation.****

Celestia hocha la tête et se détourna, sa voix tremblant légèrement alors qu'elle répondait. ****

- Je prie pour que tu aies raison. Maintenant s'il te plaît, ne perds plus de temps ici. Je dois finir des choses pour le mariage et il sera révélé demain au public.****

Cadence déploya ses ailes pour s'envoler mais s'arrêta à mi-mouvement. La curiosité l'avait emporté et l'impulsivité qu'elle avait apprise au bout de tout ce temps passé avec son amant dominait ses autres sens.****

- Et toi ?****

- Moi ?****

La grande princesse se retourna, un œil caché derrière sa crinière couleur pastel. ****

- Est-ce que tu sera capable d'aimer encore ? Sur un plan plus profond, plus personnel ?****

Cadence se tendit, espérant que sa question ne l'avait pas vexée. Alors qu'elle vit les ailes de Celestia retomber, elle voulut se précipiter pour s'excuser mais fut totalement surprise de la réponse.****

- Peut-être. Peut-être que je garderais ça à l'esprit après avoir vu ton propre amour éclairer la voie.****

La Princesse du Soleil offrit un sourire triste, qui fut vite remplacé par un regard entendu.****

- File. L'avenir est à toi. Ne le gâche pas avec une jument-poule qui a fait ses erreurs. Concentre toi plutôt sur comment éviter les tiennes.****

Cadence se précipita pour frotter son museau contre la poitrine de Celestia, submergée par l'émotion, incapable de traduire ses pensées en mots.****

- On reparlera bientôt ensemble. Merci tante Celestia. Pour tout.****

- De rien.****

La ponette la plus âgé retourna l'embrassade avant de doucement pousser Cadence du nez.****

- J'aimerais être seule avec mes souvenirs. Va créer les tiens.****

Cadence hocha la tête et sourit avant de sauter du haut de la tour, d'étendre ses ailes et de retourner auprès de son étalon assoupi.****

Une série de claquements résonnèrent alors que les sabots de Cadence touchaient le balcon, chassés par une ombre, créée par la lune couchante. La jument tourna son attention vers le ciel une dernière fois, notant qu'il restait encore un bon bout de la nuit à passer. ****

_Bien. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre que de sentir sa chaleur à mes côtés maintenant. _****

Avec prudence, Cadence déverrouilla les fenêtres du balcon avec un éclair de lumière bleu pour entrer dans la chambre. Là, dans la position où elle l'avait laissé, souriant dans son sommeil, se tenait Shining Armor. **  
**Cadence sourit en retour et s'approcha du lit, s'assurant qu'il continuait bien à se reposer. L'alicorne resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, à voir la couverture se soulever et redescendre au rythme de sa respiration. Son sourire se fit grimace quand quelque chose tira sur son cœur et elle regarda ailleurs, pétrie par le doute.****

_Un jour, je vais le perdre. Shining Armor est...mon amour est...destiné à mourir._****

Cadence hocha la tête dans les ténèbres, se sentant soudainement glacée. En un coup d'oeil, elle referma les fenêtres du balcon par magie. Doucement, elle reposa son regard sur son amant, secouant la tête avec détermination.****

_Mais ce jour n'est pas aujourd'hui. Jusqu'à ce moment, non, même après, c'est mon devoir à lui et moi de lui montrer la pureté de mon amour._****

Résolue, la jument hocha la tête pour elle-même et marcha jusqu'au miroir où la bougie à la vanille s'était consumée. Les restes de la lettre carbonisée reposaient dans la cire, causant d'étranges ombres dans le verre du miroir. Avec un court soupir, Cadence se saisit d'une brosse depuis le dessus du bois poli et commença à la passer dans sa crinière, fixant son reflet dans les lueurs de la lune. ****

_Ca va être dur. Surtout si...il s'en rend compte._****

Cadence cligna des yeux, soudainement suspicieuse. La jument arrêta son brossage et se retourna vers l'étalon endormi. Shining Armor continuait de ne pas bouger, complètement silencieux, semblait perdu dans un rêve.****

_En fait, le connaissant, il sait déjà. _****

Cadence s'accorda un sourire triste avant de se retourner vers le miroir et de recommencer à se brosser les cheveux. Le cœur de l'alicorne stoppa alors qu'elle regardait le verre et la brosse tomba au sol. Son reflet n'avait pas bougé.****

- Oui, tu es _exactement_ce qu'il me faut.****

Plus vite qu'elle n'aurait pu réagir, le reflet de Cadence se tourna vers elle, des yeux brillant de jade à la place de son doux regard lavande. Le double sourit malicieusement alors que son sabot sortait du miroir, attrappant Cadence par la gorge et étouffant son cri avant qu'il ne puisse sortir. Avec un effort colossal, le reflet tira la jument qui se débattait jusque dans le miroir, l'enfermant derrière le verre alors qu'il en sortait, trébuchant un peu en arrivant dans la chambre.****

Surpris par un bruit sourd, les yeux de l'imposteur se dirigèrent vers le lit. Shining Armor bougea légèrement, s'enroula dans la couverture et laissa échapper un soupir. **  
**La créature se laisser aller à un sourire mauvais alors qu'elle se retournait vers le miroir pour voir une Cadence qui tapait de toutes ses forces mais sans bruit de l'autre côté du verre. **  
**La ponette déguisée s'approcha, ses yeux animés d'un reflet de satisfaction alors qu'elle léchait ses lèvres. Un rire lui échappa accompagné d'un sourire avide.****

- Ne t'en fais pas chérie, je te transfère ailleurs bientôt. Mais d'abord, je voulais m'amuser.****

Cadence ouvrit la bouche pour hurler mais aucun son n'atteignit les deux occupants de la pièce alors qu'elle voyait son double gagner son lit. Shining Armor bougea et roula sur le côté, pour trouver une copie de sa fiancée qui la regardait amoureusement dans les yeux alors qu'elle faisait courir un sabot dans sa crinière.****

- Je suis rentrée mon amour.****

Shining Armor sourit en réponse et Cadence commença à sangloter de derrière sa prison de verre. ****

- Comment s'est passé le rendez-vous avec la Princesse Celestia ? Tout va bien ?****

- On ne peut mieux, répondit la jument. Mais maintenant, je me sens un peu _tendue_.****

Shining Armor commença à se relever sur son dos, seulement pour trouver un sabot sur sa poitrine qui le força à se rallonger, pour garder le miroir hors de vue. Il leva les sourcils de surprise et sourit à sa supposée maîtresse.****

- J'imagine. La Princesse Celestia peut-être une jument formidable mais quand même, elle est assez intimidante.****

- Mm, répliqua la changeline. Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'aider à me relaxer mais je suis sûre que moi, je peux t'aider toi.****

De sa vision périphérique, l'imposteur nota que Cadence hurlait, les larmes cascadant sur son visage alors qu'elle sanglotait contre le verre, tentant désespérément de s'échapper. ****

- Allonge-toi mon amour. Laisse moi faire tout le travail.****

- Candenza ? demanda Shining Armor alors qu'il tentait de se relever une fois de plus. ****

Un poids soudain l'immobilisa alors qu'il réalisa qu'elle venait de grimper sur lui, le chevauchant et bloquant ses épaules de ses sabots. Elle se pencha et captura sa bouche. Ils partagèrent un baiser passionné, l'alicorne glissant sa langue dans la bouche de l'étalon, l'attrapant par surprise. Shining Armor tenta de reculer et la copie de Cadence mordit sa lèvre, le faisant un petit peu saigner avant de l'autoriser à briser le contact.****

- Allonge-toi. Laisse moi te montrer combien je me soucie de toi...****

Cadence était pétrifiée d'horreur alors qu'elle se vit elle-même lécher la gorge de son fiancée avant que son double n'enroule ses sabots autour de l'étalon et ne frémisse de plaisir. Un halo vert entoura la corne de Shining Armor alors que le double continuait de chevaucher l'étalon et qu'il se dressait pour lui rendre la pareille. ****

Dans un mouvement rapide, la licorne roula au dessus de sa nouvelle maîtresse et la poussa en dessous de lui tandis que le cœur de Cadence se brisait et que son monde partait en morceaux autour d'elle. ****

_Texte de Sound of Rainfall, traduction de Bro-Nie_


End file.
